The Problem with Planes
by panickingathogwarts
Summary: The guild is going on a trip! Everyone is excited to get away, but a certain card mage isn't thrilled with her travel partner. Modern!AU


This had been a bad decision from the very beginning. Group trips always ended up in disaster, no matter how humorous some aspects could be. Cana knew the moment that she stepped onto the plane that this trip would not be entirely pleasant. It all started when she realized that she was seated next to the overly excitable Juvia. Now, Cana did not hate the water mage- hell she loved the girl- but she was not very happy to be sitting next to her on a twelve hour flight.

She cursed her luck further as she noticed that Juvia had the window seat. In a desperate attempt to escape the hell that she knew awaited her in her assigned seat, she grabbed the blonde in front of her and whispered

"If you trade seats with me I will pay you 10,000 jewels." Lucy turned to look at the girl and her only response was

"Have you been drinking again?" Cana rolled her eyes.

"No, I have not. I…. I just wanted a window seat." She mumbles out the lame excuse and Lucy looks to where Natsu sits by the window in the row that she shares with him. She looks back to Cana and raises her brow.

"Okay, fine. I don't want to sit next to Juvia. You know how she gets when we travel." Lucy laughs and sits in her original seat, dooming Cana to her fate.

With a fair amount of grumbling, Cana settles into her seat next to the aforementioned girl is already glued to the tiny window, and Cana sighs as she decides that she'll just get completely drunk in order to deal with the chaos that she knew would begin soon.

Juvia turns to the brunette and flashes her a dazzling smile. "Aren't you excited Cana? Juvia has been waiting for this trip for weeks!" Cana holds in a groan as the bubbly girl's rambling continues.

"Juvia even packed everything she would need ten days ago! And-"

"Juvie, I think I might try to snooze a little bit to pass the time." Cana says in an attempt to stop the rambling. Juvia's face falls momentarily, but then she lights up.

"But Cana, you can't go to sleep now! You'll miss take-off! You promised Juvia that you would watch it with her!" Cana struggles internally as she realizes that the girl is right.

But then an idea pops into Cana's head and a devious smile adorns her face.

"I'm sorry Juvie, I know I promised. I'm just really tired today." A confused look crosses Juvia's face until Wendy and Levy turn around in the seats directly in front of them and Wendy asks

"Why are you so tired today, Cana?" Her grins widens.

"Juvie over here really tired me out last night. I hardly got a wink of sleep. We were up all night." Juvia turns a bright red and begins to splutter as Wendy asks

"How'd she keep you up." Levy turned around, her face burning, and made Wendy turn around too. Juvia glared and opened her mouth in order to scold Cana but before she can Natsu pipes up from the seat behind them.

"Well, how _did_ she keep you up?" Cana held back a laugh while Lucy quieted him, and Juvia buried her blushing face in her hands. The bluenette mumbles something, and Cana leans closer to hear it.

"Juvie?" Cana asked, feeling bad about her comments. Juvia removed her face and glared.

"Juvia is mad at you." she muttered. Cana let out a little laugh but before Juvia could comment, the plane started moving. Juvia's face lit up and she turned towards the window, a small squeal of delight coming from her. Cana laid back in her chair and closed her eyes, but every time Juvia made another little sound her eye popped open.

When he stewardess came around for drink orders, Cana denied the beer in favor of continuing to watch her girlfriend admire the view. She did get Juvia a water though, which the latter greedily drank. After she was done she flashed Cana a brilliant smile and turned back to the small window.

Now that the impending danger of the angry girlfriend was gone, Cana could dwell on the fact that she was going to be stuck in front of the motion sick dragon slayer for the next 11 hours.

After the plane landing, the group went straight to baggage claim. The other passengers couldn't help but stare with a mixture of horror and amazement as Erza claimed bag after bag off of the conveyor belt. Once everyone had their luggage, the group made their way to the hotel shuttle. The short ride was nearly unbearable with three dragon slayers, but it was done with fairly fast.

Cana carried Juvia's bag as well as her own to their shared room, and plopped down on the incredibly soft bed as soon as she entered the room. Juvia rummaged through her bag for pajamas, and took them into the bathroom to change. Cana rolled her eyes and lifted herself off of the bed.

"You know Juvia, you're surprisingly prudish." She comments nonchalantly while juvia pulls on her shorts. She starts brushing her teeth as Cana wraps her arms around her waist and nuzzles into her neck. The blue haired girl leans into her embrace and continues her tasks. As the brown-haired boozer starts to leave a small trail of kisses on the others shoulder, she leans forward to place her toothbrush down and breaks out of her hold.

Cana looks to where her girlfriend swaggers out of the bathroom with her eyebrows raised. Juvia turns to her with a smirk and sweetly answers the unspoken question.

"I just want to make sure you get enough sleep tonight." The bubbly girl chuckles and runs out of the room as Cana chases her adorable girlfriend with a smile.


End file.
